SODOM & GOMORRAH
by Bigdogz09
Summary: Brian helps out at the diner... and the consequences. (Humor, a tad of OC, a touch of angst)
1. Chapter 1

**Sodom and Gomorrah**

_Synopsis:- Brian helps out at the diner._

Special notes: Many thanks to my beta, randy4me, for her keen eye and endless patience.

This is an AU, fluffy-ish, a tad OOC, a smidge angst, and schmutt alert.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Brian Kinney swaggered into the Liberty Diner with his signature smirk in place and wearing envy-inspiring designer, club clothes. And as always, every eye in the diner was on him… and he knew it… but Mr. Kinney only had eyes for one particular person.

That person was a certain beautiful, blond, young artist who worked at the establishment… someone who had stolen his heart several years earlier. But, Brian would never admit that his heart belonged to anyone – and definitely not to that particular young man – and most certainly not to himself.

It was a Thursday night, probably the most innocuous night of the week for a gay man. Depending on the type of party queen you were, the night was spent either nursing a hangover after Hump-Day-Wednesday, or was the prep night before Fuck-Me-Friday. Because it was Thursday night, business was slow at the diner; only four tables were occupied by customers.

Justin Taylor was seated at the lunch counter, wiping food splatter off of menus. As he watched the Dolce and Gabbanna clad Adonis approach him, he remembered how he had described Brian, years earlier, to his BFF, Daphne. He told her that he had 'seen the face of God.' He couldn't suppress a fawning smile when he realized that the lofty statement was still an accurate description.

Justin knew he had fallen in love with Brian the very first night they met. _It's like my life jumped-started the moment he walked up to me… _

Justin wished that he could share such thoughts with Brian, but he knew that was not a very good idea. Brian didn't deal very well with Justin's emotional revelations.

Brian grabbed the menu out of Justin's hand and tossed it on the lunch counter. He simply said, "Hey," to the blond before he scooped the blond off of his seat and into his arms. Like a romantic hero from one of Debbie's romance novel, he dipped the blond and ravaged the teenager's lush lips with a toe-curling kiss.

If any other men had attempted the overly romantic gesture, they would have been called, 'cheesy wannabes.' But the advertising executive wasn't just anyone – he was 'Brian Fucking Kinney'… the strutting wet-dream-come-to-life of nearly every gay man in Pittsburg and beyond.

Several gawkers in the diner collectively gasped and sighed. Though the sound was loud enough to be heard throughout the diner, Justin and Brian were completely oblivious to it.

When Brian ended the kiss, Justin was still swooning. The teen sounded slightly drunk when he slurred, "Hey, yourself".

Brian rolled his eyes, and then waved off Justin's offer of food and drink. He gave Justin an affectionate swat on the butt and then settled himself into one of the vacant booths across from the counter. He made himself comfortable, back against the wall and legs stretched out across the length of the bench. He would have a perfect view of Justin as the younger man finished his end-of-shift chores.

Justin waited for Brian to settle into his booth; he had some news to share with him that he knew would not make the older man happy. It didn't make him happy, either. He took a moment to summon up his courage and then silently sat down across from Brian. He absentmindedly began to chew on his thumbnail, a clear signal to Brian that the not all the little woodland creatures were happy in Sunshine-land.

The older man raised an inquisitive eyebrow, prompting Justin to speak.

Justin hesitated, he wanted to enjoy this wonderful moment with his lover before it all turned to shit. When he was ready, he cleared his throat and then quietly said, "There's a problem."

Brian took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "Okay. What is it?"

Justin voice became even quieter. "Debbie hurt her ankle."

Brian shot straight up on his seat. Before he could react further, Justin headed him off with, "She's fine! She just sprained it; nothing's broken, but…"

Brian had already put one and one together. In a flat-toned voice, he resolutely stated the obvious. "But, she can't make her shift." Justin response was a single nod.

"Okay… so what now?"

Justin chewed on thumbnail a little more before responding. "Well, she's called around and finally found someone. Kiki said she could come in… but, not right away. She won't be able to get here for at least an hour… or so."

Brian grabbed a toothpick from the dispenser on the table and began to chew on it with a vengeance. It was better that he chewed on the inanimate object then chewed out Justin. Brian knew how easy it was him to fall into the 'kill the messenger' mind-set. The executive silently reminded himself of that traite... _This is not his fault. Shit happens._

Brian gave the toothpick a moment of reprieve. "One hour, huh?"

Justin's courage was flagging, but he had just enough gumption to deliver the rest of his bad news. "Or so… um… there's something else… I, ah… I have an errand to run when Kiki gets here. I really have to go… and do it - actually, I have to get it… I mean, them."

Justin glanced at Brian and quickly looked away. Brian's face was completely void of all expression, but his tongue was firmly planted in his cheek. This habit could mean many things, depending on the circumstances. Justin took it as a warning sign.

_He's going to blow, I just know it… Time to gird my loins… _

Justin nervously adjusted in his seat and continued. "I have to… um… I have to go to this all-night drugstore and pick up some medicine. There's three… of them… and one of them expires tonight… I really need that one… for the hand tremors." The last four words were barely audible, but Brian clearly heard what Justin said.

Brian pulled the toothpick out of his mouth and snapped it in two. "Hand tremors? When did you start having hand tremors again? Why didn't you tell me? Fuck, Justin – were you going to tell me? What did your doctor say? Did you fucking even go to him? _**Fuck it**_, Justin! Why the hell…" As Brian continued to scold Justin, the blond slowly seemed to physically shrink.

A male couple sitting two tables away stopped eating and turned to watch Brian Fucking Kinney tear his blond twink a new asshole. When they tweeted their friends later, they would use those exact words to describe what they had witnessed.

Brian finally realized that his diatribe was reaching beyond the boundaries of their table. He huffed out a couple of heated breaths, trying to calm himself. He started to reproach Justin again, but in a lower volume. "Why the fuck didn't you pick up your meds before tonight? And why _**the fuck**_ did you wait until the prescription was about to expire?"

Justin was picking at the cuticle on his thumb and seemed to be off into his own little world. The only indication that he was listening to Brian was the lame shrug that he used as his response

After a several long seconds of silence, Justin decided to come clean, though he was woefully embarrassed by what he had to reveal. "I didn't have the money. I had to wait until tonight's shift to have enough. And I now have enough, so…"

The young artist's bangs had fallen into his eyes, and though they partially obscured his eyes, Brian could see tears forming in them. Sunshine's tears were known to temper the older man's emotions… but not every time.

"It really won't take me a long time to pick them up. After Kiki gets here, I can grab the bus. I'll be back… probably by the time you leave Woodie's… or I can meet you at Babylon… if you still want me… I mean want me to join you."

The artist peeked out from behind his bangs and tried to gage the effect his revelation had made on the handsome executive. Oddly enough, Brian's face showed no emotion. Instead of feeling relieved, Justin found Brian's stoicism somewhat unnerving.

"What do you mean you had to wait until you made money tonight… so that you could buy your medicines?" Brian continued to look and sound calm, cool, and in control. However, he was crisply enunciating each and every word. The hair on the back of Justin's neck stood up in warning.

"I fucking gave you a credit card to use… when you had an emergency. I would think, as would any logical human being… that _this_ situation was most definitely… a dire circumstance… ergo – A FUCKING EMERGENCY!"

Justin defiantly raised his chin and snapped back, "No! I can take care of myself! I don't need your money. I am supporting myself… except for my tuition… but… but… anyway, I'm now giving Deb money for room and board… not a lot, but... but at least I'm doing it! So, if I have to wait on buying medicine or wait on buying… other stuff… then I will. That's just the way it is!"

Brian was clearly not pleased with any of Justin's prideful declaration. His hazel narrowed into green, glinting slits and the muscles in his jaw were popping as he ground his teeth.

_I could fucking could care less that you feel compelled to prove to me that you are a responsible, self-sufficient, and upstanding citizen! __**DAMMIT**__, Justin. Why does he always pull this noble, independent shit on me?!_

With each passing second, Brian's anger increased exponentially. It was now approaching the destructive equivalency of napalm. As he struggled with his inner demons, a feeling – his sixth sense - made him look out at the customers in the diner. When he did, the little devil that was sitting on his shoulder, figuratively speaking, laughed with glee - because now he had found a new target.

With the precision of a heat-seeking rocket launcher, Brian focused his anger on the eaves-dropping cretins.

"**ARE YOU FUCKING ENJOYING OUR CONVERSATION? ** _**Do you want to move closer so that you can hear better?"**_ Brian shot out of the booth, but before he could reach any of frightened customers, Justin interceded with a body block.

"Brian, no, don't! Don't do anything you'll regret! Come on, calm down. Okay? Please? Come on, it's…"

Brian pushed the smaller man behind him, and tried again to get to the assholes. Justin grabbed onto Brian's waist and held on for all that he was worth. The last thing he wanted was Brian being arrested because he had caused him to lose his temper.

Brian decided to ignore the little monkey on his back, so to speak, and he continued to deliver his message loud and clear. "Are you going to go home tonight and recreate our touching conversation - and _**jack off to it**_?"

Brian then lewdly acted like he was jacking himself off, pumping his fist in front on his groin and moaning and groaning like a pervert at a peep booth. "_**Oh, yeah, yeah**__! _ Kinney and Taylor were arguing, oh yeah, yeah, _**yeah**_! oh,oh, ah, ah – that's it, argue some more! Come on – that's it, that's it - _yeeessss_! **FUCKING LOSERS!**"

"_**Get the fuck out!**_ Leave money on your table to cover your tab, and get the fuck out! _**And don't fucking forget to tip**_!"

All the customers from the four occupied tables immediately jumped up and followed his orders. With a satisfied smirk on his face, Brian watched them throw down money on their respective tables and then trip over each other trying to quickly leave the diner.

He knew that his fight with Justin would be spread up and down Liberty Avenue. _Within the next fifteen minutes, half the fags in town will be gossiping about us. Fuck them._

_I'm seriously losing my shit._ He gently peeled Justin's arms off of him and said, "I'm going out for a smoke," He slowly walked out the back door - every step felt like a major effort.

Brian inhaled and held the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds. _Ten days… I haven't seen him for ten days, and when we finally see each other, I act like a maniac. I'm such a fucking asshole._

Brian's work schedule had been extremely hectic for the last couple of months. He rarely had time to see anyone outside of the office, including Justin. The last two weeks had been exceptionally frenzied. Vance and he had taken on two new clients, one who was located in Philadelphia and the other in Baltimore. They both needed a lot of face-time, hand holding, and ego fluffing.

Tomorrow morning, early, he would be on the road again, this time to New York City. He was making a pitch to a prospective client on Monday, and was getting in town early to make sure that all the prep work was done properly. Plus, he was giving himself a day or two of therapy-shopping, figuring that the healing power of high fashion would do wonders for his nerves.

Tonight was the only night that he could see Justin, and he wasn't sure when he would be able to see him next. Following the pattern of the last two weeks, he might have to leave right after the New York pitch and head back to Philly or Baltimore.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! I just want to see him, be with him, is that too fucking much to ask? Mother-fucking-fucker… Damn… I miss his smile… his smell… and goddamn, I miss his taste… And no matter what other hole I shove my dick into, it's for shit… it's not him. All the faceless holes and mouths just don't seem to be as satisfying as before… five minutes with them is just tension release… five minutes with him is pure heaven… but it's never enough… enough of this twat talk. _

A solution popped into his head, and he smiled for the first time since he arrived at the diner. He stubbed out his cigarette and went back in to share his brilliant idea with Justin.

Justin was bussing tables when Brian walked in.

The older man came up behind Justin and embraced him. Brian inhaled the smell of Justin's hair and allowed himself a moment to enjoy the smell. "Sunshine, I think I've got a solution to one of our problems. You can thank me properly later on tonight. Tell me the name of the drugstore that has your medicine and I'll pick it up. That way, we'll only lose one hour tonight and not two or more."

Justin leaned back against Brian's chest, and rested his head in the crook of Brian's neck. Brian heard Justin release a sad sigh.

"My meds are at Rogan's, but you can't pick it up… They have a new policy, only the prescription holder or their medical designee can pick up medication. And you have to have a notarized document in which I give you authorization. There's no way to get any of that done tonight… but, thanks anyway. It was a noble and gallant gesture."

Brian released the blond and stepped away. He walked over to the lunch counter and leaned over it, resting on his elbows.

Justin went back to clearing the dirty dishes off of the table. He silently chuckled when he heard Brian say, "You know what… this place should really get a liquor license."

Justin talked over his shoulder to Brian as he wiped down the table. "Just go to Woodies and have a couple of drinks, and… I should be able to catch up with you, or… meet you at Babylon… you can, you know, relax…" Justin's voice trailed off, he just couldn't say, "by fucking someone or let someone suck you off," because he wanted that be that 'someone.'

Something heavy and metal landed loudly on the right bench seat of the booth. It startled Justin, causing him to yelp. "What the…" He saw that it was a set of keys – Brian's keys. Justin picked them up and joked, "Are you throwing things at me now?"

"Take the jeep, get your medicine and come back here. I'll look after the diner."

Justin couldn't believe what he had just heard. He wanted to say something, but was completely dumbfounded. All he could do was blink and stare at Brian.

"Get going. The sooner you get going, the sooner we will be able to get the fuck out of here." Brian walked behind the lunch counter looking for an apron.

Justin hurried over to the older man. "Brian? I can't believe this… this is so generous, but Brian, you'll have to wait on people and ring up their bill – and you'll have to deal with idiots and - oh, god, the cash register! You don't know how to use-"

"It's the same damn register they had when I worked here during high school. _Yeeeees_, Justin, even _I_ worked at Ye Ol' Liberty Diner."

Justin didn't know what to do or think. His brain strained to re-wire nerve endings that had short-circuited during the last fifteen minutes. He wondered if his auburn-haired god was having a stroke_**. **__I read somewhere that people who are having strokes say unusual things. _

Brian interrupted the stunned man's thoughts by asking "Who's the cook tonight, Jose?" Justin quickly nodded in response. "Go tell Jose that there's a change in the guard, at least for the next hour… or so."

Justin still didn't move, so Brian grabbed a dish rag, twirled it, and popped it against Justin's ass. "Move it, Sunshine - time's a-wastin'."

Justin wailed loudly, called Brian an 'asshole,' and frantically tried to rub away the pain. When it looked like Brian was going to pop him away, Justin went scurrying off to follow Brian's bidding.

The 'Face Of God' walked over to the register and re-acquainted himself with the relic, and it was a relic. _No shit, it's the same damn register from when I worked here. Ricky is sure is a cheap S.O.B. He's owned this slop house for over twenty years and the only thing that's changed during that entire time is the toilet paper... and he's stingy with that… _

Justin was a whirlwind as he rushed out of the kitchen with his messenger bag slung across his chest. He tried to cover Brian's face with kisses but since Brian was the stronger of the two, he wasn't very successful.

Brian held Justin at bay, but did allowed the blond to plant one kiss on his lips. He then turned the teen towards the door and gave him a smack on the butt to get him on his way. As Justin left, he shouted promises of blow-jobs and illicit sex.

A few minutes after Justin left, the door bell jingled, announcing the arrival of three patrons. The three guys were in their twenties, of various heights and weights, and Brian mentally dubbed them, "The Troll Trio."

After the trio dumped themselves into a booth, Brian brought them menus. As Brian walked over to them, he made a decision. He would handle his responsibilities as a substitute waiter in a manner that was best suited to his personality.

All three patrons did a double take when they realized just exactly _who_ their waiter was. They stared at Brian with gaping mouths and bulging eyes.

Brian tore off a blank ticket sheet from his pad and laid it on the table. "Okay, now listen up; I only want to say this once. If I have to repeat myself, you won't like it. Write down what you want to eat and drink on this piece of paper. I want a clean, bulleted list, not a fucking running narrative of your Christmas vacation when you were a fucking seven-year-old twat.

Then, one of you – just one of you - get up and go behind the lunch counter over there," Brian pointed to the lunch counter, "and get everyone's drinks and bring them back to this table. Don't fuck around over there, get your shit and get back here! Oh, and grab some silverware and napkins for your table. You have three minutes until I get back. Don't fuck with me and don't keep me waiting."

Brian removed his apron and walked out the back door, heading for what he felt was a well desired smoke break. Eight minutes later, he came back to the table.

All three young men were seated quietly at their table, sitting up straight with proper posture; their hands neatly folded in their laps. They looked like frightened parochial school children, trying to avoid the wrath of the nuns. Their drinks were placed precisely in front of each of them; napkins and utensils were neatly and correctly placed on their paper place mats. But most importantly, their ticket was filled out according to Brian's instructions and laid at the end of their table, in the same position that Brian had originally placed it.

Brian picked up the ticket and after a few moments said, "The work 'turkey' does not have a 'c' in it. Who's having the pancakes?"

The slightly chubby guy with curly red hair slowly raised his hand.

Brian barked at him, "Where the fuck have you been for the last ten years? Carbohydrates after eight o'clock will give you a lard ass and rot your arteries. You want a Cobb salad." Brian scratched through "pancakes" on the tab and wrote in "Cobb salad, balsamic vinegar only."

"When I call you, I want two of you to get up, and walking in single file order, go to the pass-through window over by the lunch counter and pick up your order. Do you understand?" All three men obediently nodded in unison.

As Brian walked away, he re-assessed his act of generosity to Justin.

_I could be drinking and getting a blow job right now… what the fuck was I was thinking… damn blond twink… beautiful, blond twink…_

Brian hung the ticket on the carousel in the pass-through kitchen window, and held back on the urge to rip the apparatus off the wall and fling it across the room. He turned to survey the dim, dingy diner and his cowering customers.

_I'm bored… 'I had to kill those three dweebs, judge - because I was bored! Anyone would have done the same, your honor!' _Brian chuckled to himself, enjoying his own diabolical humor.

Then, an idea came to him_._

_Hmm, now that's a damn good idea… it would be a very productive way to pass the time._

Brian's smirk turned into a full-fledged smile.

* * *

**_I love you for reading. I really appreciate it if you would a comment!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

Emmett and Ted walked down the city street, engaged in a riveting discussion regarding a major concern for nearly every gay man, everywhere.

"Teddy, I just can't agree with you – what's happened is he's ignored his skin care. I'm just going to say it – Brad Pitt is not aging well! I mean, my god, can't Angie spare a little night cream! Maybe a moisturizing mask would help, but his eyes look like sagging scrotum! It may be too late...

Teddy, why is there a line of men standing outside the Liberty Diner? It's Thursday night, what could possibly... Oh my god, Teddy, do you think something happened? _Oh my goodness - Baby is working there tonight!_ We've got to go see!" The creatively dressed gay man grabbed the hand of his drab, suppressed, constant companion and broke into a run.

When the two men reached the diner, they couldn't understand why the men were begging to be let into the establishment, and why they weren't being allowed in. The two friends pushed their way through the crowd towards the entrance and were surprised to see a huge man blocking the door. They recognized him as Hank, the most intimidating bouncer employed at Babylon. His Herculean build seemed even bigger than normally.

The boys attempted to squeeze in behind the mammoth man, but Hank held up a muscled arm to block their way.

"Sorry, private party. Oh, it's youze guys. I still have to get clearance. Hold up."

Emmett and Ted shared a questioning glance, and then watched as Hank called someone on his cell phone. After a couple of blunt sentences and grunts, Hank ended his called.

"Kinney says you can go in, but you have to leave your phones here – everyone has to. Anything that can take a picture can't go in."

Ted, the proud owner of the latest iPhone, balked but Hank would not back down. After the two men handed over their phones, Hank asked them each for a sock.

It was Emmett's turn to protest, since he had spent a good three hours dyeing and bedazzling his socks so that they matched the rest of his colorful outfit. After Ted reminded Emmett why they were there, to check on 'his baby,' Emmett reluctantly handed over a sock.

Hank put the phones into the respective socks of the two men, then tied the ends and placed them into a white bucket that sat by the door. Hank informed them that on their way out, they would match up their socks and reclaim their phones.

As the guys entered the diner, Emmett briefly wondered why the blinds were completely closed in the diner's windows. Once inside, the men had to adjust their eyes to the dimmed lighting.

When their eyes had adjusted… they wondered if their eyes were deceiving them… The scene in front of them was surreal… and definitely not what they could ever imagine seeing at the diner… and maybe not even at Babylon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brian walked out of the restroom while he zipped up his pants. He stood at the end of the lunch counter and admired the fruits of his labor. A self-satisfied smile slowly spread across his face. The patrons of the diner, all his personal guests, were all engaged in some sort of activity that he had either experienced or created from his vast imagination.

His guests all had something in common, besides knowing him. They were successful, relatively decent – and had lots and lots of disposable income. Brian knew them all from various venues in his life, and they all had jumped at the chance to attend Brian's private party. Brian had told them that the party was for a good cause, to benefit an anonymous twink who was down on his luck and needed money for medicine and other vital things. Brian knew they would have come no matter what the reason.

_I said 'a twink down on his luck,' but they heard 'a twink going down on…' and then filled in the blank… They all got here faster than sharks after bloody chum. And they keep coming… and once they get here, they cum some more… _

Brian's "Save A Twink" function was the brilliant idea that had come to him earlier in the evening. It was one in a long line of Brian Fucking Kinney's incredible ideas… like breaking the hand of a football player who was a bully in high school…. or gluing a judge's ass to a toilet seat, after he had unfairly passed a light sentence on a hate crime perpetrator… or eventually, a year or so down the road, risk financial ruin to bring down a corrupt police chief who was running for a political office.

The plan had a simple premise - since Justin didn't want to take money from his lover, then he would earn it with his lover. Building on the idea that the waiters at Liberty Diner split their tips during the week, Brian logically concluded that he and Sunshine would split their tips at the end of the evening… and the profits that Brian made through his party. In actuality, Justin would unknowingly receive all of Brian's net profits.

_By the end of the evening, Sunshine will be the recipient of quite a chunk of change… And, that takes care of his immediate money issues and gives him a small buffer… but it's just a patch, a short term fix._

There was club music playing in the background and the low "thumpa, thumpa, thumpa" rhythm could be viscerally felt; it fueled the energy in the room. Kiki was standing behind the lunch counter, bopping to the music's beat. She was the party's bartender and DJ. She happily performed her duties, while patiently dodging the loin-clothed, male dancer who was performing on top of the counter.

A red-headed, twenty-something twink walked past Brian carrying a tray of drinks. He was being led on a leash by a man who was well-muscled, leather-clad, and scantily dressed - his "master." The twink's own outfit barely existed. He wore a gold lamé thong. The patch in front barely covered his junk. In back, there was a butt plug that looked exactly like a pony's tail; the end that protruded out his ass was made of synthetic hair and it matched the color of the twink's hair. The tail arched up out of his ass and hung down in front of it. It swayed back and forth with his every movement.

There were three other 'pony' waiters moving about the diner. All of them were of different sizes, ages, and races but they wore the same type of thong and butt plug, and the color of their pony tails matched the color of their hair. They were serving food and drinks or cleaning tables – and all of them were on leashes held by their masters.

The pony and master relationship was a variation of the dominate (Dom) and submissive (Sub) sub-culture. In this particular sexual-based community, the masters were the DOMs and the ponies were the Subs-in-training.

A few Speedo wearing, unleashed men were also present. They were serving or assisting with the customers and doing various odd jobs. All of them had masters, but they were 'stallions' – meaning, they were former ponies who were well-disciplined and allowed to function without supervision.

Brian heard the men's room door open and smiled at the two exiting guests. Both men wore shit-eating grins and were busy straightening their clothing. A third man – young, hot, and with a six-pack stomach – stepped out of the restroom. He was wearing suspenders but no shirt and he held a clip-board. He yelled out into the room, "**Robert Kemper and Jason Hyde, **_**come on down!**_** It's time to go **_**potty!**_" Several commenting, lascivious guffaws could be heard throughout the diner's eating area.

He spied Emmett and Ted being led to a vacant booth and decided to greet them. He strolled by a table of two 'bears.' One of the hairy, robust men had pulled an unresisting, Speedo-clad 'stallion' onto his lap. All three seemed to be having a good time, joking and laughing. At the next table, a very distinguished looking gentleman was sitting by himself, eyes closed; his body was tensed and shaking… two legs and a Speedo-clad butt was sticking out from under his table, rhythmically rocking to and fro.

A pony and master were at Emmett and Ted's table, taking their drink orders. Brian walked up behind the pony and sing-songed a greeting of "Heeee_llooooo_ boys!"

Brian thrust his tongue into his cheek, signaling his annoyance when neither man acknowledged his presence. Emmett was watching the antics happening all over the room and Ted's attention was completely captivated by the blond, pony-tailed waiter.

"_**Ted!**_"

The former accountant jerked in his seat. He was genuinely startled to see Brian standing behind the pony waiter. "Oh! Brian? Is that you? Where… where did you come from?"

Brian's mood shifted down a notch and his sarcastic charm took over. "My mother's twat."

After the pony and master moved away, Brian leaned over the table, grabbed the shoulders of the two men and drew them into a huddle. "Okay, Pete and Repeat, I'm going to say this only once, so you better listen up. This is a private party, benefiting a particular important cause that will remain nameless. There are certain fees that will be charged to all guests, starting with a twenty dollar, per person, door fee. You will also be charged a fifty dollar table fee.

We are a using different menu tonight, it's limited and the prices are high. All non-alcoholic beverages will cost ten dollars, and that includes water. Alcoholic beverages are not available, because this establish has no liquor license. However, as a gift to my guests, I will gladly offer you a glass of Beam, Stoli, Glenlivit, or a Samuel Adams beer. But, of course, a donation is _**highly**_ encouraged. That donation will be twenty dollars per alcoholic beverage.

Also, gratuity is not included in the pricing, so you will be generous and leave a tip. Anything less than twenty percent will be frowned upon.

One last thing: if you need to go to the john, you have to put your name on a wait list. Oh, and 'number two' is not permitted. Go to Woodie's if you want to take a crap. Any questions?"

Emmett's brain was straining to keep up with all the rules that Kinney had spouted. He reached a moment of enough clarity to ask, "So, it will cost us _fifty_ dollars just to _sit_ here? Why-"

Ted quietly corrected his friend, "No, it will cost us _ninety_ dollars to sit here."

Emmett squawked, "_Ninety dollars?!_ But that's insane!"

Brian aimed a steely glare at Emmett. "If you don't like it, get the fuck out."

Ted reached across the table and gently grabbed his friend's hand. "Em, it's fine, I've got this; it's on me. Um… Brian, we're fine and glad to be here… and, and able to participate… support your anonymous cause."

Despite being the creator of the newly successful "Jerk-At-Work" porn website, Ted still felt intimidated by Brian. But, no matter what, he was staying. He could easily afford the evening's fees and costs, and he was more than happy to prove it. Unbeknownst to him, Brian knew that and that was why he was invited into the party.

As Ted scanned the room, he realized that he really could learn a thing or two from what was going on around him. The former accountant reasoned away the night's expenses by telling himself that he was doing research for his business. Ted already had witnessed two "situations" that he wanted his actors to reenact on live cam feed.

Brian's final words to the two were in regards to the "unique" staff at the private party. "Some of the staff might offer 'special' services, but that is at their discretion and they set their own prices. Payment is made directly to them and up-front. That includes the restroom attendants."

As Brian walked away, Emmett called out, "Where's Justin?"

Without looking back, Brian called out, "Running errands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXX

The blond 'pony' came back to the two friends' table for their food order, and was still leashed to his master, of course. Again, Ted's full attention was on the flaxen-tailed man. The pony was older and taller than Justin, but was still had a twink's lithe, slightly-developed body. Ted had a special weakness for blond twinks.

The master purposely stood close to Emmett, making sure that his crotch was at eye level of the flamboyant man. Emmett eyed the leather-bound crotch, and then looked away. And then he looked back at it… and then away… and then back… away… back… until he felt a little breathless and dizzy. He clutched the imaginary strand of pearls around his neck - a gesture denoting dismay and alarm - that every queen must perfect upon obtaining their first pair of high heels. He tried to calm himself with deep breaths.

The pony's master laughed down at him, which made Emmett look up. The master winked, but Emmett could only manage a meek smile in return. It had been a while since Emmett had felt such a raw attraction for someone; and sadly, he had never had a close encounter with a "master" before. He really didn't know how to act or what to say.

Emmet and Ted placed their food order and once the pony and master were out of ear range, both men released sighs of relief.

Ted groused, "Well… Brian has definitely surpassed himself. I would say he is breaking at least five different misdemeanor laws and I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't committing at least one felony."

Emmett looked around the diner in disbelief, "I can't believe it. He turned the diner into Babylon."

The porn site owner snorted back, "_Babylon?_ He's turned this place into Sodom and Gomorrah!"

Emmet wistfully chewed on a cuticle. "Hmmm… I wonder if Sodom and Gomorrah had a wait list for the restroom."

When the pony and master returned with their drinks, Ted and Emmett both put their name on the wait list for the restroom. Ted really needed to take a piss and Emmett knew he would need to use the facilities sometime during their stay, he always did.

Ted watched as the blond pony slowly walked away; his strut caused the pony tail to swing broadly, hypnotically, back and forth across the young man's tight, perky ass. Ted quietly muttered to himself, "Brian Kinney is a fucking genius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Brian listened to an upset Justin ranting about his trials and tribulations that he had to endure for the last two hours. The pharmacy didn't have his prescriptions ready and he had to wait for them to be filled. Then, he called to check on Deb and she asked him to go to the store and pick her up a few things. "There was no way I could say, 'no.'"

He was stuck in traffic, somewhere between the store and Deb's, and was being re-routed to "God knows where," by the police because there had been a major car accident. He said he still had to drop off Debbie's groceries, which would delay his return to the diner by another thirty minutes – give or take a couple of minutes.

Brian tried to calm the blond, knowing that an upset, distracted Justin could easily cause an accident. "Take your time, drive safe, and I'll see you when you get here."

"Brian, I'm so sorry about tonight. Are you okay? Did Kiki finally make it? Are you-"

"Sunshine, calm down. All is good. No worries. Kiki is here and I'm just… hanging out." Brian looked down at his dick, which was hanging out of his pants. "See you in thirty minutes or whenever you get here." Brian hung up the phone waved away the hands of a Speedo-clad 'stallion' kneeling in front of him. The executive stuffed his post-blow job, flaccid cock back into his pants and shook out his right leg to settle his package into a comfortable position.

"I'm a terrific fuck. If you give me a chance, I know I could make you forget all about Mr. Blondie."

Brian sneered at Speedo man. "You're just exercise."

The host strode away to attend to his party guests.

Speedo man took Kinney's rebuff in stride. He was still happy because he now had distinct and very enviable bragging rights – he gave the Great Brian Kinney a blow job at the most sensational party of the year. Of course, he would embellish his time with Kinney when he bragged about it to his friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX

Ted slowly slid back into his seat across from Emmett. He stared unblinking off into the distance. Before Emmett could ask him what was wrong, Ted flatly said, "You're going to need money for the restroom."

"What?"

Ted dug out his wallet, pulled out fifty dollars and placed the money on the table in front of Emmett.

"Teddy, that's fifty bucks! Why in the world would I need fifty dollars to go to the restroom?"

"You're right. Actually… you might need more. There's another twenty dollars… just in case."

Emmett stared at his friend in stunned disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXX

Their blond pony waiter, and his master, brought the bill to Ted. After the pony placed the tab beside Ted's plate, he slowly ran his hand up Ted's arm. He had Ted's full attention.

The pony then ran his fingers through Ted's hair. "Would you like an after-dinner mint? It's ten dollars – cash, up-front."

"Sure, why not." Ted gave the pony a goofy smile, while he pulled out ten dollars from his wallet. He offered the money to the twink, but the master took it. He had no idea what to expect, but the porn website king thought: _Why the hell not… this little pony has me wrapped around his pony tail… _

The twink slowly pulled out something from a little pouch that was tied to his wrist. It was a bottle of breath freshener spray. He then slowly sprayed a streak of the liquid down his front, from mid-chest to belly button.

The pony arched his back, thrusting his body towards Ted's face. In a low, seductive voice, he said, "Lick it off."

Ted had to swallow several times because his mouth had gone dry. He ever so carefully - and ever so thoroughly - licked the breath spray off the twink's torso. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had the privilege of touching such a beauty – with his tongue or anything else. He profusely thanked the pony when he was finished.

The pony cooed, "Ah, you're sweet. The next one is on the house." He turned away from Ted and bent forward, then thrust his ass into Ted's face. He then sprayed a strip of liquid breath freshener down his right ass cheek. He smiled at Ted and said, "Enjoy."

The master quietly asked Emmett if he would like an after-dinner mint, as well. Emmett hesitated before he responded. "Um… sure… but can I have it… from you?"

The master smiled broadly.

Fifteen minutes later, when Emmett and Ted were leaving, Ted made a point of saying good-bye to Brian in private. "I hate to admit it, but the truth must be told - you're a fucking genius, Brian. Oh… um… don't, don't be shocked if you see ponies popping up on my website. You know… um… you really should consider opening up a place of your own… some… some 'special' restaurant or what not. You definitely have a knack for it."

Brian gave Ted his signature smirk and walked away. He mentally filed the former accountant's suggestion into his "whatever" file.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After two hours and forty-five minutes of traveling through Hell and half of Pittsburgh, a disheveled, tired, and slightly irritable Justin Taylor walked into the Liberty Diner. He only got a few feet in, when he stopped dead in his tracks… and stared at the sight in front of him.

Brian came over to welcome his young lover back and laughed out loud when he heard Justin's unique greeting.

"Oh my god, Brian… what did you do?!"

Brian playfully bumped Justin's shoulder with his own. "I made some changes… you like – you like?"

Brian heard the blond moan, but not in the "I'm going to cum," kind of way. It sounded more like a, "kill me now," moan.

"I'm going to be fired… I'm going to be the first person ever to be fired from the Liberty Diner."

"Naaahhh, Sonny Boy… you won't be the first. There's been others. Oh, come on, Sunshine!" Brian threw his arm around Justin's shoulders and squeezed him close. "It's a party! Soirée extraordinaire! Relax and enjoy yourself."

Brian then whispered in Justin's ear, "Money talks, Sunshine. You know Rick, the owner of this rat trap, right? Well, he was more than happy to rent me the place. He's making a shitload of money from me tonight. He'll make more tonight than he would in four weeknights – and that's net assets. He was happy for the business."

Then Justin noticed that alcoholic beverages were being served – by a twink with a pony tail coming out of his ass… _And he's on a leash… why did I leave Brian alone here…_

A loud laugh brought Justin's focus to the restroom. A man walked out of the restroom, smiling ear to ear, and with his fly wide open.

"…Arrested… I'm going to be fired _**and**_ arrested tonight. We'll get raided… and I'll end up being sold in jail to some guy named Bubba… for a pack of cigarettes."

"Oh hell, Sunshine! You're worth more than that – hold out for a higher bidder!"

"Oh god, Brian, what-"

"Shhhh, keep your voice down. You don't want to upset our guests, do you? This is a private party, what happens in here, stays in here. Tonight never happened and no one will say anything. If they do, it will all be hearesy; there won't be enough evidence to stand up in court. Hey, did you take your medicine?"

Justin watched a pony give a customer an 'after-dinner mint.' Despite feeling shocked, dismayed, and worried, he had to admit that it was a very impressive little gimmick. Justin huffed out a chuckle, "Probably not enough."

Brian snorted and kissed the side of the blond's head.

"Who are these people? I don't really recognize them. Well, maybe one or two, like Hank, the bouncer."

Brian pulled Justin in front of him, faced him forward, and then wrapped his arms around him. He whispered in the young artist's ear, just in case there were prying ears about.

"Well, the customers are acquaintances and friends of mine from my various travels in life. Now the 'ponies,' and the guys dressed in Speedos, they are here with their masters, and all of them belong to a unique DOM - SUB 'den' here in town. The head master of the den is a dentist. He's the one that repaired my crown last fall."

Justin gave no response; he just continued to stare at a pony serving the 'after-dinner mint.'

"Anyway, the den was initiating a new 'stable' of ponies… and my little party afforded them the golden opportunity of training them in social situations. And, some of the ponies and Speedo guys decided to make the most of the evening… they're not 'pros for hire,' but they wanted to ride on the wild side… they've made a nice, tidy sum of cash tonight… from tips, and… extracurricular activities.

Now, the dancer on the lunch counter - Hank brought him in, he's fucking him on a regular basis. His name is… aahhh… I can't remember his name. Anyway, the dancer had some friends who were open to helping out their fellow man… for the right price. So… they became the restroom attendants. I have to admit, Sunshine, they are extremely helpful. Oh, if you need to use the john, let me know. I'll… just make sure you tell me first, okay?"

Justin slowly shook his head. "Only you could do this… this…wow… How long did it take you to pull this together?"

Brian poked his tongue into his cheek as he tried to piece together the timeline of the last several hours. "Surprisingly, not long at all. All the pieces just seemed to quickly fall into place. It was like it was ordained – like it was a _**miracle**_, Sunshine. Yes indeed - a miracle… Sonny Boy, fall on your knees and pray to the great St. Homo, thanking him for these bountiful gifts… and while you're down there, maybe you can…"

Justin jabbed his elbow into Brian's side, and he got a pinch on the ass in return.

Brian whirled Justin around and gave the teen a kiss that he hoped would distract him from his worries. After the kiss melted away, he allowed himself the luxury of holding Justin, enjoying his nearness, warmth, and smell.

One of the guests, a middle-aged, dark haired, average looking man, came up to the couple, interrupting them. He had come to say good-night to Brian, but when he saw Justin's face, he had a change of mind.

"Kinney, I was on my way out, but… whoa… well, it looks like the evening just got better." His hand reached out to touch Justin's hair, but Brian grabbed the man's wrist before he could make contact.

"Uh… no, not on the menu, Aaron."

Aaron's eyebrows met as he frowned in confusion. "No? Oh… private stock?"

Justin had wedged himself up under Brian's arm as far as he could. The man looked respectable, his clothes were expensive, but there was something about him that Justin didn't like. He didn't know what it was, but he was not going to ignore the warning feeling in his gut.

Brian smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "He's not private stock. But he's with me. He's not part of any of this. Just forget that you saw him here. That's not a problem, is it?"

Aaron tapped the side of his nose and winked at Brian in a very knowing manner. "No problem. His face is gone and forgotten. But my advice to you, don't leave him standing around here unattended. He's much too tempting." Aaron said good-bye and walked out into the night.

The departing guest left Brian in a pensive mood. He pulled Justin out from under his arm and kissed his nose. As he looked out over the room, he said, "I'm going to pull the plug on this, now. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get something to eat. I'll need a little time to turn Cinderella's ball back into the Liberty Diner."

Brian took a few steps to leave but then turned back to Justin. "Hey, where are we heading? Babylon or the loft?"

Justin was shocked that Brian would ask him what their plans were for the rest of the night. He never had before. The teen's heart quickened and then he felt a tremendous amount of trepidation. He unconsciously started to chew on his thumbnail, trying to decide what to say. In a halting, trembling voice, he responded with, "I'm… ah… it's been a long day… um, evening… I'm fine but… I like just going to the loft, but if you-"

Brian put all of Justin's fears to rest when he cut him off with, "Good! – that's what we will do. Actually, I think Babylon would be anti-climatic after the last several hours."

Brian stood still for a moment, locking eyes with his lover. Unbeknownst to them both, the two men were thinking similar thoughts - they both just wanted to be alone with the other – and use their bodies to express what they couldn't or wouldn't say. Brian broke the moment with a wink to Justin, who in turn, beamed one of his brilliant 'Sunshine' smiles. Brian continued on his way, but now with a slightly warmer smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

_**I love you for reading! Comments are very much appreciated!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENE WARNING: It's my first try at lengthy 'blue' scene. Comments are so appreciated! (LOTS of people are reading , but hardly anyone is commenting. It's very frustrating. Writers need encouragement (hint, hint). I love you for reading, thanks!) **

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Brian's trudged up the stairs to the loft with take-out coffee in hand. He was tired – extremely so – but he was finally going to be with his Sunshine for…. He took a look at his watch…

_Fucking five hours… I have five fucking hours before I leave for the airport… fuck sleep… I want his ass._

He had sent Justin ahead to the loft when the transitioning of his den of iniquity, back to a greasy diner, had become a struggle he hadn't anticipated. No one wanted to leave his little pleasure party.

_Fucking losers… pathetic, really… _

Brian entered the loft and quickly braced himself, arms open wide. Within a nanosecond, a blond blur jumped into them, and began manically kissing him all over his face.

The teen artist was wearing a heavy, white, terry cloth robe and smelled of lemony soap, expensive shampoo, and the sweetness of youth. All Brian's senses were wonderfully overwhelmed by the sight, smell, and feel of his Sunshine.

_This moment makes the whole pain-in-the-ass evening worth it._

Brian slowly separated himself from his wiggling, energetic lover. He didn't want to get too excited, not just yet. He needed a shower; he stank of mediocre blow jobs, desperate men, and grease.

"Are you tired, Brian? They just wouldn't leave, huh? Want something to drink?"

Brian forced out a Kinney smirk. "No, no, and no. I need a shower." He placed his forehead on Justin's and quietly growled. "And then, I want to fuck you, unless you have other plans?"

The blond responded with a bright Sunshine smile and laid one of his special, 'I worship the ground you walk on,' kisses on him.

When they both finally came up for air, Brian off-handedly placed a thick envelope in the artist's hand and then headed for the shower.

"What's this Brian?" Brian could hear the artist following him, so he sped up his pace.

"Brian! Oh, my god Brian, this is full of money… where did this come from… wow, there's at least… _wow_…"

_I've got to come up with plan… and not another party… I can't have him jeopardizing his health. It would be so fantastic if he would just accept help from me, then I wouldn't have to jump through hoops… I'll figure it out._

Brian tried to downplay the amount of the "tip" money by pretending to be blasé. "It's your share of the fucking tips. It's no big deal, everyone walked away with quite a stash. It was a hell of a good night… and it was worth the trouble… all for a good cause." After Brian uttered the last sentence he immediately regretted it. He silently cursed himself for being so careless. He definitely didn't want the blond to find out the real reason that he tempted fate and broke so many laws.

"A cause? What cause?"

He fluffed off his rare admission of stupidity and shrugged away his rising anxiety. He took a hearty gulp of air and loudly exhaled it. _I'll ignore him… and eventually Justin will drop it, maybe even forget it… most of the time, that's how things work… _

"_Brian?_ What cause? Brian! Okay… okay Brian, I'll stop asking, for now… but, are you sure about this money? I mean it looks like so much… too much for tips… there's got to be at least three hundred here… one, two, three… four… oh my god… five… oh… wow, eight… and even more… lots more!. Oh, shit! Brian, do you realize how much money is in here? Brian? Brian, are you sure about this? Maybe we should wait until tomorrow, when the cash register drawer is double counted?"

Brian continued to ignore all of Justin's comments and questions. The only indication that he was irritated was the forceful and careless way he undressed and threw his clothes randomly around the bedroom. Wordlessly, he jumped into the shower and half expected the blond to join him. But, when Justin didn't, the executive found that he had to put a little effort in dismissing the feeling of disappointment.

After his shower, Brian didn't bother to dress; he just kept his bath towel wrapped around his hips. He left the bathroom, ready to parry Justin's questions with sexual prowess.

_Okay… someone is frisky. Well, I'm sure as hell ready, willing, and impatient. I guess I'm supposed to follow the Sunshine trail…._

He saw a line of condoms trailing across the bedroom floor, then going down the bedroom stairs, and heading in the direction of the living room. The executive grinned to himself, already enjoying the little game.

Brian followed the condom trail to the top of the bedroom stairs, but before he went down them, he caught sight of Justin – and almost fell down them.

Standing in the living room, next to the coffee table, and at the end of the condom trail… was Justin… wearing a gold lamé thong… with a blond pony tail sticking out of his butt.

Sweat broke out on Brian's upper lip and his knees felt weak. Blood rushed to his cock and it sprung out to its full length, tenting the towel wrapped around his waist. He pulled off his towel and flung it to the side.

The predator inside of Brian's psyche surged to the forefront and he strained to keep it in check. He slowly descended the stairs, aware of every nervous twitch by his prey.

Justin was smiling nervously and didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. He placed them on his hips, then in front of his crotch, then behind his back and then back to his to hips.

Before Brian could reach him, Justin snapped his fingers like he just remembered something, and held up his hands. "Wait right there, I forgot something." As he quickly strode over to the liquor cart, his ample ass jiggled and the tail swished back and forth across his exquisite bubble butt.

Brian didn't miss a second of the butt jiggling or tail swishing. His breathing became harsh and ragged. His dick was sticking out like a ramrod, throbbing, dark red, and it began to leak and drip. He grabbed the head and squeezed it, trying to stave off the inevitable.

Justin bent over the cart and poured a drink. The sight was almost too much for Brian to bear. A tremor passed through his body and he heard a buzzing noise in his ears.

The blond returned with a snifter of cognac. His nervously licked his lips, which did nothing for Brian's control. "Would you like to sample our cognac, sir?" He dipped his finger in the drink, set the glass on the coffee table, and then circled the wet digit around his belly button.

Brian came to stand within inches of the blond. He wordlessly nodded his head in response to Justin's question.

Justin nervously giggled, then said, "I borrowed the outfit from Jody; he was one of the ponies there tonight. He had an extra outfit, so he-"

Brian grabbed Justin and crashed his lips down on the artist's mouth. He shocked Justin with the fierceness of his kiss and the strength he used when he pulled him into his arms.

Justin had never seen Brian like this - but he liked it! Unfortunately, he couldn't breathe so he had to pull away and catch some air. He saw the wild gleam in Brian's eye and the tension in the man's neck and he felt a little frightened and yet exhilarated.

"Brian, I-"

"Shhhhhh…" Brian shushed Justin and then gave him a slow, sensual kiss. When he felt some of the tension leave Justin's body, he slowly sank to his knees in front of his lover and lovingly licked the cognac off of the younger man's belly.

Justin's cock had started to protrude from the front of his thong, which was hard for Brian to ignore. The older man decided to give his regards to it and licked the trickle of pre-cum off the head. The teen reacted instantly and loudly, "Jesus Christ, Brian. No – I mean, yes! Oh… I want you, now. Now, Brian-" He tried to pull Brian up by grabbing him under his arms, but the older man was stronger.

Brian countered the blond's attempt and then captured his wrists, holding them down against his sides.

"Calm down… some things need to be savored, Sunshine." Brian peppered licks and kisses around the teen's groin area, while he soothingly stroked Justin's hand, wrists, and thighs. At first, Justin moaned in protest, but then he decided to give in to the sensations. He dropped his head back and vocalized his intense pleasure.

In between kisses, sucking, and licks, Brian spoke words of praise and seduction to his lover. His hands glided over Justin's hips to the side bands of the thong. He inched the youth's thong down his legs, all the way to the ground, then made him step out of it. Once Brian had clear access to the Justin's twitching cock, he engulfed the head with his mouth. He sucked, licked, and jacked Justin's cock until it was a stiff ramrod like his own. All the while, Justin jerked, moaned, and held onto Brian's head, begging for release.

Justin's efforts were for naught, because Brian had other plans. He didn't want his Sonny Boy to lose control, not just yet.

Brian took hold of Justin's hips and turned his around so that he could see - up close and personal - the -teen's magnificent ass with the pony tail coming out of it. He sucked in his breath and held it for a second. The sight was just so stunning.

_Jesus fucking cock suckers… that is fucking amazing… so hot… so beautiful… that tail in his ass… none of those guys at the diner have anything on him… fucking incredible… _

Brian was in his zenith, completely enraptured by Justin's ass and its new embellishment. He reverently ran his hands down both cheeks; then held them, squeezing them gently. His tongue took over and traced lines and circles over both cheeks. He indulged his urge and tenderly bit one of Justin's delectable mounds of flesh. He then repeated the action to the other ass cheek. He could sense that Justin's dick needed attention, so he reached around and caressed, pulled, and squeezed it. He took his time with his little pony, licking, sucking, gently poking and prodding. He slowly brought them both to an overwhelming need for release.

He surprised and thrilled Justin when he abruptly threw the blond over his shoulder and marched up into the bedroom. Justin squeaked and then laughed out loud, calling out, "Oh, my god! Whooooa, Tarzan! Me not Jane!"

When Brian reached the bed, he lowered the blond to his feet and ordered him onto the bed, flat on his stomach. Brian just stood there for a couple of moments, enjoying the amazing sight of the tail flowing down Justin's ass and fanning out across his thighs.

He gently grabbed the teen's hips and gently pulled Justin up on his hands and knees. He scooped up a condom from the floor and grabbed a tube of lube from the bedside table. He quickly rolled on the rubber and spread a huge amount of lubricant all over it.

His hands were shaking as he slowly pulled the tail plug out of Justin's ass. He was obsessed with watching its withdrawal and he took his time. He ignored Justin's urging to hurry up; this was his reward for the very long evening, and he was going to enjoy it at his pace.

After the butt plug was completely out of Justin's ass, Brian laid the tail to the side. He wasn't finished with it, yet.

Though Justin had used lube on the plug, Brian didn't want to take any chances. He generously and gently prepared this lover. Then, Brian placed the plug part of the tail in the small of Justin's back and draped the hair over and down Justin's ass. He flounced the hair so that it fanned out, across the blond's thighs.

Brian's cock was throbbing and he knew he needed to hurry, before he accidently came all over Justin's ass. His lover was also pleading with him, begging Brian to enter him.

He grabbed his cock, angled himself so that he could enjoy the view, and then slowly pushed it into paradise. Both he and Justin hissed and gasped, overloaded with sensations. He gave them both a moment to adjust, before he slowly began to pump. In and out, in and out, he slowly brought their breathing and rhyme in sync.

As he increased the speed, Justin moaned and called out, but it was unintelligible. He grabbed a hand full of the blond's silky hair, at the desensitized area at the nap of the neck, and held it like it like it was the reigns of a bridle. He smiled when he realized that he was acting like a complete pervert.

_The best ride of my life…_

Sweat formed and ran down his front and back. He leaned over the blond and kissed, then sucked, Justin's neck. He voice was ragged and harsh as he whispered, "Best fucking surprise I've ever had, Sunshine… I want to ride your pony ass forever… fuck you forever… fuck… your tail is… oh god, yeah - come on, Sunshine, that' it. Show me what you got."

Justin couldn't reply; he was too caught up in the intensity of the moment. He began to ram himself against Brian's cock. The older man reached down and began to jack the younger man's dick, helping his lover reach his organism.

Brian let loose of all constraint and began matching his lover, push for push, while jacking him off at the same time. Justin yelled out that he was going to cum. Brian moaned loudly as he felt Justin contract his anal muscles, then felt the youth jerk and release. He came right after Justin, calling out his name. They both collapsed together, in a sweaty, heaving, gasping heap.

When Brian got his breath, he gently pulled out of his lover and rolled off of him. In a raspy voice, he managed to say, "We're keeping the tail… I'll write you a check… that was fucking hot… it's been too long… but, that made up for it... almost."

Justin huffed out a couple of chuckles and rolled onto his back and snuggled up to the side of his lover. "Oh, yeah? So, you enjoyed riding all the ponies tonight, huh?" Justin nuzzled Brian's ear with his nose and lips.

Brian corrected his lover, "No, just my personal pony," and he playfully slapped the blond on the ass, before pulling him closer. Justin was a little taken aback; he was amazed by what Brian had said. He was so sure that Brian had humped everything that walked or trotted that evening.

Justin decided not to torture himself over the meaning of Brian's last statement, so he changed the subject. "I don't know how those guys walked around with that thing in their butt. It's really uncomfortable."

Brian snickered, kissed the blond on the cheek and forced him to get up off the bed. Their cum was drying and hardening, causing some discomfort. He went into the restroom and grabbed a towel, while saying, "Well, Sunshine, that sounds like we've got some work to do." He wet the towel and quickly cleaned himself. He then brought another clean, damp towel back to the bed and gently wiped a drowsy Justin clean.

"I see long hours of training and riding to get you into tip-top shape. You want to grow up and be a stallion, right?"

The blond sleepily slurred, "No, I don't want to be a horse… I want to be…" Justin didn't finish his sentence, sleep had overtaken him.

Brian watched him sleep for a few minutes, marveling at the beauty of his lover. He softly kissed the sleeping youth and gently, as to not wake him, covered Justin with the bed sheet and blanket. He decided to let Justin sleep for awhile, before round two.

_And, there will be a round two, Sunshine… I'm not leaving here without some more of your tail…_ Brian wryly smirked at his lame pun, but the truth was the truth.

He decided to take advantage of the time and pack for his trip. He rose and picked up his suitcase, laid it on the bed far away from Justin. He then crossed to the closet, but stopped before he opened the doors. He looked back at his slumbering lover and felt a pang of need in his heart… Then, another brilliant Brian Fucking Kinney idea occurred to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Two days later, Liberty Diner, Saturday morning.**_

"Brian! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in New York this weekend." Michael was genuinely surprised to see his best friend. He left his booth, eager to greet him. Brian barely reciprocated Michael's hug and kiss, but only slightly resisted when the smaller man pulled him over to his booth.

Brian ignored Michael's question and asked his own, "Where's Ben?"

"Oh, he had some student-teacher meeting thing this morning. So, are you still going to New York? You don't look dressed for it." It was true; the executive was far too casually dressed for a trip to the Big Apple. He normally wore a suit or some dressy-casual combination whenever he traveled for work. Today, he was in Levi jeans and a tee shirt – but his best friend thought he still looked incredibly hot.

Brian found Michael's questions somewhat irritating. "Jesus, Mikey, give me a goddamn break. It's still fucking early. I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I am allowed to re-work my schedule without getting your permission, right?"

As Brian responded, Emmett and Ted walked into the diner. Both men waved to Brian and Michael, but only Michael returned it. They made their way to the table; Brian got up and let Michael slide in beside him, allowing Emmett and Ted an empty seat, together.

"Damn, Brian. Don't get your underwear in a twist, I was just asking… Hey guys."

Emmett overhead Michael's snide remark and wanted details. "Uh-oh, temper-temper! Why are we bitching at Brian, what did he do now?"

Michael gladly filled him in and then gave his opinion of why he thought his friend was in foul mood. "It's work. It's like his boss can't do a damn thing without Brian holding his hand."

The executive completely ignored his "best friend" and watched the swinging door that lead to the kitchen. His whole body instantly re-charged when he saw Justin appear through them. He exchanged a smile with his Sunshine and watched as the younger man grabbed the coffee pot and brought it over to their table.

All four men greeted Justin with various degrees of warmth and voiced how much they needed the brown, bitter brew. While Emmett, Michael, and Ted distracted themselves with deciding on what to order for breakfast, Brian took the opportunity to check in with his blond.

"You get off in three hours, right? At eleven?" Justin grinned, nodded, but didn't bother to reply. He had something on his mind that was distracting his attention. Brian winked at him and said, "Okay, I'll come by and pick you up."

Justin smiled brightly and quickly gave Brian a kiss. He then took everyone's order and left.

Michael and Ben had attended a comic convention for most of the week and had gotten back the day before, on Friday. Michael supplied details of his experience, though they weren't solicited. Then, true to his nature, he got back to his normal routine of involving himself in his friends' lives. Michael asked no one in particular, "What did you guys do for the last couple of days? Did anything exciting happen?"

Emmett, Ted, and Brian immediately became concerned with getting coffee refills and water. "Hey sweetie, be a love and bring me…" "Sunshine, more coffee, but no water." "Hey Jus… when you get a chance… no hurry…"

All three men had no desire to share their Thursday night adventures. Michael wouldn't understand or appreciate the uniqueness of the evening. Plus, his condemnation of them would continue for months. So, with just a few sharp glances, they all silently agreed to keep the night's secrets between themselves.

Michael was not the most intuitive person, so he didn't catch on to his friends' odd behavior. He returned his attention to his best friend, and despite the earlier warning, he plowed back into Brian's personal affairs.

"Brian, I thought you were going early because you wanted to get some shopping done. Wasn't Dol - chi and Gab… Hanna, Banana… um, weren't there stores that you wanted-"

Brian blurted out, "I'm thinking of taking up horseback riding. You know; the noblemen's pastime."

The oddness of Brian's statement abruptly silenced Michael. Emmett and Ted stopped in mid-motion, not sure where Brian's revelation was leading.

The young artist arrived with the coffee pot at the precise moment of Brian's declaration – and he had heard it. He slammed the pot on the table, causing some of the hot liquid to splash out onto the table top. All the men, except Michael, acted as if Justin's action had been an accident. They joked and voiced their relief that no one was hurt, while helping to clean up the mess for the young man.

However, Michael saw things in a different light. He loudly scolded Justin for his ineptness; but Justin didn't care; he was too busy glowering at Brian.

The blond was pissed off that Brian would even allude to their 'pony rides.' He wanted it to remain private between the two of them, and definitely didn't want Michael to know. The thought of Michael knowing such details of their sex life was just too disturbing.

After one last poisoned glare and a discreet kick to Brian's ankle, Justin left to get more coffee.

Brian said under his breath, "I guess he didn't like the idea."

Michael's attention span was very easy to divert. He stopped complaining about Justin and followed his best friend's change of topic.

He jumped right into it and began to share his thoughts and opinions on horseback riding. "I think it's a bad idea… it's too dangerous. And the horses are so big. They're huge! And smelly! I heard of this guy who got thrown from a horse and hurt his back real bad. He was in a wheelchair…"

All of Michael's booth companions remained silent and just let Michael prattle on and on. They didn't become animated again until Justin brought over everyone's breakfast. The young artist's presence and the smell of the food rejuvenated the three conspirators. They laughed and joked as they helped pass around the plates of food.

Justin then hurried away to take the order at a table nearby. On his way to putting in the order, Brian caught his attention.

"Hey Sunshine, would you bring me a new fork, this one still has last night's dinner on it." Justin's smile was all the response that Brian got.

The blond put the new customer's tab on the cook's ticket carousel and went to fetch a clean fork for Brian. As he approached his friends' table, he heard Brian say, "Well, I guess maybe I'll just ride… ponies."

Justin threw the fork at Brian, who deftly caught it before it smashed into his glass of water.

"Thanks, Sunshine." Brian pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary, that having his fork thrown at him was acceptable behavior from a waiter. Emmett and Ted remained wordless and concentrated on their meals.

Michael, who continued to be oblivious to the underplaying subtext, was the only voice of protest. "Jesus Christ, Justin! You could have put his eye out! What is wrong with you, today? Maw is not going to like…"

Emmett couldn't take another one of Michael's tirades against Justin. "Michaaaaeeeel, hush up, sweety! It's too early in the morning to be a bitch. And, don't embarrass Baby while he's working-"

"But, he could have-"

Then, Ted joined the fray, "Michael, Brian's a grown man. He…"

Brian devilishly smiled at the chaos that he had caused. The main goal for his mischief making was to distract Michael and get him off of his back. He never wanted to discuss his personal, private motivations with anyone, especially Michael.

_Fuck it, Michael; you're like a damn Pitbull with a bone… Shut the fuck up about my travel plan changes!_

There was another reason for his mischief and it had to do with his Sunshine. Justin's bright, beautiful light seemed a little dim. He was not his normal brimming-with-energy self.

Brian had noticed it last night, but wrote it off to fatigue – they had been going at it like bunnies Thursday night into Friday morning. However, it continued through Friday and now it was Saturday morning, and his Sonny Boy seemed to be on the verge of glumness. Justin's usual sleep-deprived self was silly and giggly - not quiet and withdrawn. So, Brian decided to rile up his lover and shake him out of his reticent mood. He thought that teasing the young artist about 'pony rides' would do the trick.

Michael eventually stopped his attack on Justin - and much of the credit for the change was due to Ted. The Jerk-At-Work porn site owner had coaxed the comic fanatic back to his prior lecture on his adventures at the comic convention. As Emmett and Ted feigned interest, Brian drifted off into his own world.

The ad executive had solved one of his dilemmas, his schedule. He'd ordered one of the junior executives to New York, and gave the man a list of things that he wanted accomplished before he arrived on Sunday.

_When Pete, Bob, or whatever the fuck his name is had the audacity to complain, I said the two magic words – "pink slip." Who the fuck did he think he was? Me? _

_I won't have time to shop before the meeting, but I don't need more clothes, I need more Justin… I can't believe I actually said that… thank god it was not out loud._

Brian would make it all work out – his meeting and all the rest of their issues._ And maybe get Sunshine to liven up a little, we've got tonight… I think I'll make a point of coming home after New York City, before I head back out to Philly and Baltimore._

Brian continued to watch his Sunshine, listen to his friends, and conjure up other brilliant Brian Fucking Kinney ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and an extra thank you and hug to anyone that is kind enough to comment. It's a terrible reality to not get comments. It's like throwing a party and no one comes to it.**

**This is the final chapter of the story.**

* * *

_**Eleven days later, after Brian's private party, night time.**_

"How's your study session going for your 'Influences of Circumcision on Modern Pornography' test?"

"… I don't know… but my 'Influences of _Cubism_ on Modern _Perceptions_' studying is coming along just fine."

"Well, don't neglect your studies. When you finished playing around with that cube stuff, get right back on your pornography lessons. Priorities, Sonny Boy, priorities." Brian lit a cigarette, walked over to his hotel room's huge window, and looked out over Philadelphia's skyline. The twinkling city lights bolstered his good mood; it had been a great business day.

Just as he had predicted, right after New York, he had to travel back to both Baltimore and Philadelphia.  
However, he made sure that he made stops in between each trip to his lover.

Justin smiled into the phone and Brian could hear it in his voice. "Yes, sensei." The young artist then lapsed back into silence.

The 'quiet Justin' was now the constant persona of the blond. It had started right after his private party at the Liberty diner, and with each passing day, Justin became more withdrawn and non-expressive. Brian found it very unsettling.

_But tonight, he's practically aloof… what the fuck is going on?_

Brian jump-started the conversation with his newest plan to put money into his Sunshine's pockets. The thought of Justin not having money for his medicines or other needs still wore heavy on the executive's mind.

"Hey, remember that painting you did in blues and silver and black? I want it. I'm going to buy it from you. And the firm needs some art in the meeting rooms that we're re-doing. How would you like to have your first, official, commission request?"

"What, really? Um… are you sure?"

_What - no yelling, squealing or praising me as your hero? What the fuck is wrong, Sunshine?_

"Hell yeah! Why should we spend top dollar on shit that is mass produced in a warehouse somewhere. We'll be getting them for a great price from you – it will be a real steal – sorry, but it's the truth, Sunshine. And, they will all be originals that will only increase in value with time. I'm thinking eight hundred for the three paintings."

"Eight hundred?" Justin sounded rightfully shocked by Brian's generous price, but there wasn't any enthusiasm. This was his first, official commission, but he seemed worried instead of joyous.

"Okay, you push a hard bargain – one thousand. But I want the blue and silver one immediately, when I get back. Okay?"

Justin briefly smiled and he did feel overjoyed, but he could only manage to say, "Sure. No problem."

_Okay, that's it, Sunshine… It's time to lance the wound._

"Justin… what's going on… talk to me." A myriad of guesses flashed through Brian's brain, including the uncomfortable thought that the blond had grown bored with him.

For his part, Brian was most definitely not bored with Justin. He'd had a secret epiphany in regards to his feelings for his lover, right before the youth had been gay-bashed. In his mind, he referred to it as a "connection," one that he didn't want to sever. He wasn't ready to sever anything with Justin now, or in the near future, and he didn't have a long range expiration date in mind. His feelings were building for young man, but he wasn't ready to articulate them yet, though he did acknowledge them – but only to himself.

Brian heard Justin cough and clear his throat, but he didn't speak. Then, the boy sighed heavily.

The executive gave the teenager a moment of reprieve, while he grabbed a beer from the wet bar. He settled on the couch and blankly watched images flicker on the television, which he had on mute.

"Justin, you're making my nads shrivel. What's going on? Is it about school? Are you upset by school?"

"No… school's fine. It's just… um..." Brian heard Justin rustling around and then heard a can of soda being opened.

"Come on Sunshine, you're probably drinking a can of Coke. It's got to be dead serious if you're hitting the Coke." Brian was expecting at least a giggle from Justin, but he got nothing. A warning alarm went off in his head. Whatever was wrong with Justin was now officially serious.

Brian decided to wait out Justin's silence. He figured he needed to stop being an enabler of Justin's issue avoidance. He patiently waited, and listened to Justin drink, clear his throat several times, and then after a rather dramatic sigh, Justin spoke.

"Um, I was going to tell you tonight, anyway… I just… Some… Something happened today – I mean tonight... I'm so sorry, Brian… I don't want to hurt you… I shouldn't have done it. It just happened."

Brian's mouth had become cotton-dry. Every nerve in his body was electrified. His insecurities got the better of him and for a very briefest of moments, he wondered if Justin was about to break their "connection."

"What happened, Justin?"

"… You know that guy… the one that came up to us, at the diner… during your party?"

A second warning alarm went off in Brian's head. He held onto his patience and calmly asked, "What guy?"

"Um… he was older, and had grayish hair… shorter than you but taller than me… I can't remember his name. It started with an 'S' or an 'A.' I don't-"

"Aaron… was it Aaron? He made a pass at you, remember? Is that the guy?"

"Um… yeah, yeah, that's his name… that's him." Justin lapsed back into silence which irritated Brian.

"Okay Justin, get to the point. What about him?"

"It's just… well, I don't want to cause a problem… but, I think it's too late… I did something… is he a major client of yours?"

"No, he's no one. What did you do?"

"I mean it could be a coincidence-"

"Justin, fuck-… _**tell me what happened!**_"

"I just keep seeing him… everywhere. I saw him the day after the party, on Liberty Avenue… I've never seen him there before, ever. And now, I see him… when I'm going to or from the diner… or during my shift. The first time, he was outside the diner's window, on his cell phone… but then…"

"What? Justin? What 'then?' What happened?" Brian spit out his words like bullets. Alarm bells were now clanging in his head. He was back at his hotel window, now tense and angry, and when he looked out on the city's twinkling lights, he found them annoying.

"I thought I saw him on campus, right after my graphic arts classes… both Tuesday and Thursday, last week."

"… What? Are you sure?" Brian braced a hand against the window, and dropped his head in concentration. He was glued to every word uttered by his Sunshine.

"Well yeah… Yeah, I'm sure! I mean I _know_ I saw him… I know it was him… and I've seen him… like… every day… now. I thought that it was weird because I've never seen him before. Then I meet him at your party and I start seeing him almost every day - everywhere… and then tonight…" Justin's voice sounded strained; Justin was choking on emotions that were bubbling up and trying to come out. The last thing he wanted to do was cry on the phone with Brian, so he paused, allowing himself a moment to get control of his emotions.

"Tonight?" Sweat sprung up on Brian's brow and upper lip. He waited for Justin to continue. When he didn't, Brian pushed. "You saw him _tonight_? Where - you were working tonight, right? You saw him out on the street or looking in the diner window?"

When Justin didn't say anything, Brian exploded. **"WHAT ABOUT TONIGHT, JUSTIN? WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"**

When Justin spoke, his voice was thick with tears. He stumbled through what he had to tell Brian, while clearing his throat from time to time. It took quite a concerted effect to not succumb to his emotions.

"He came into the diner… and he stayed for awhile… like an hour… I tried to be nice, but I kept my distance, as far away as possible… he really gives me the creeps." Justin swallowed so hard that Brian could hear it.

Brian knew that Justin was trying to not cry, but he would have preferred if the teen would just let loose. He knew how to handle a crying Justin, but not an unemotional, detached Justin – it was unnatural.

_Aaron, what the fuck did you do to my boy?_

"I'm sorry, Brian… I really am… But, he was complimenting me and watching me and it was so creepy, so I had to get away, but then he followed me and grabbed me and I told him to knock it off, and..."

"_**He touched you**_**?**"

Justin's voice was choked with tears as he responded. "I fucked up, Brian… I went out for a smoke break… and he followed me out… we were in the back… I turn around and there he was… he just - aaahhhhhhh, he is just so repugnant!

So, I decided to cut my break short and just get away from him, and when I started to leave… he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall and he grabbed my dick… _I stomped on his foot, Brian!_ I just had to get him off of me! I stomped _hard_ on his left foot and then ran… I told Kiki that I wasn't feeling well and just ran to Deb's. He probably called the cops, Brian! I'm going to be arrested for assault! I think I might have really hurt him… Brian? Brian, are you still there… I'm really sorry… don't be mad… I can-"

"… Are you okay, Sunshine?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, but, but… did you hear me… I think I really hurt him… I broke his foot or toes or-"

"I don't care a fuck about him. He's no one. He's just an employee of a former client. But that doesn't matter, because even if he was a client, it wouldn't fucking matter… He won't call the cops, don't worry about that… everything is going to be just fine, Sunshine. Don't worry about that piece of shit… All I care about is you."

The table had turned and now Justin was concerned with Brian's disposition. The executive's voice was too calm and rational. It was the all very familiar - the calm before the Kinney storm.

Justin wanted to profusely apologize to Brian for bringing more grief into his life. But, all he could manage was a weak, "I'm so sorry."

The Kinney storm blew in. "Why _**the fuck**_ are you apologizing? You have fucking nothing to apologize about! And apologies are for shit – especially in this case, _because this motherfucker piece of shit stalked you and then attacked you! _I'm so fucking proud of you for standing up for yourself. I want you to _always_ defend yourself, no fucking matter what! _Did you hear me, Sunshine?_"

"Yes."

Brian sounded oddly cheerful when he replied, "Good! That's my Sonny Boy. You're not letting this fucking roach bring you down. Did he say anything to you, threaten you, or try to follow you into the diner?"

"No, I didn't see him again. I think he left right after I went back in… He was just so lame… He said crap like, 'I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would drop in,' which was just so asinine and obvious. And, he kept calling me 'pretty boy.' It was just so vile… sickening, gross… nauseating… I'm running out of adjectives to describe how disgusting he was!" Justin chuckled at his own lame attempt at levity. But, his efforts didn't go unappreciated.

Brian responded with a dry, theatrical laugh. "Oooooh! I think I can come up with a few to help you out... I want you to listen to me carefully. Are you listening, Justin?"

"…Yes, Brian."

"If you see him coming, you go in the opposite direction… stay away from him. If he gets near you, you pick up something heavy and use it against him. Use your backpack, a rock from the ground, anything! Stay out of alleys… fuck, I should have gotten you a set of keys for the jeep… You're goal is to be alert and protect yourself. That is your only goal! _**Do you understand**_?"

"Yes, no problem. I don't-"

"Ok, good! Now, I've got to make some phone calls, get back to your studies." The gears in Brian's brain were now working in double time, creating ideas that only Kinney could conceive. The executive was anxious to get moving on them.

"You will have someone with you when you go to work or school. I'm going to work on that now. You liked, Hank, didn't you? The bouncer? You felt okay with him, right?"

"Brian, come on, I-"

"Don't fuck with me on this." The statement was uttered with such a glacial coolness that Justin's ear felt cold.

Justin knew that Brian was going to have his way, no matter what. He knew that to fight Brian was futile.

"Um… okay, Brian. He's okay, I mean - fine. I liked him. But, just tell me… you're not mad at me, are you? Because you seem-"

"Nooooo! I'm just… I am absolutely, unequivocally, A-okay with you and your bubble butt. I could happily fuck you until my dick falls off… I want you safe, Justin… that's all… Hey, everything is going to be okay. This is going to go away. Now, I gotta go. Get back to your studies. And, Justin?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I said it before, but I really want you to listen to me - I'm proud of you for defending yourself, Sunshine. Very… fucking… proud… Okay, back to your porn studies, Sonny Boy!" Brian laughed and seemed unusually jovial, considering the subject matter of the conversation. Brian then abruptly hung up the phone.

Justin didn't move for awhile; he just sat in confounded silence and stared at the horrible wallpaper in Michael's old room. There was a strong sense of impending doom in the air, but he wasn't worried for himself. Oddly enough, he was worried about the welfare of 'creepy' Aaron. Justin felt tingles of apprehension at the memory of Brian's laugh.

_Oh shit, what did I just unleash? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Two days later, late afternoon.**_

The cheers from the crowd lining the soccer field were politely moderate. A rowdy, shrill, shrieking mob would have been completely inappropriate. The two teams playing were from private, elite grade schools, where the concept of socially acceptable behavior was part of the schools' moral code.

Aaron Caulfield stood on the sidelines, cheering with all the other parents, faculty members, and friends of the teams. Though he wore a soft cast boot on his left foot, he felt no pain because his son's team was winning the game. Of course, the pain medication helped.

Two nights before, he had accidently fallen at the gym, while running on the treadmill. He ended up breaking the two smallest toes on his left foot. His wife and three children were so sympathetic, loving and supportive and had listened breathlessly to his long and elaborate tale of woe. He told them about the horrendous obstacles that challenged his every step on the way to taking himself to the emergency room. They thought he had been so brave and fearless. He actually believed himself to be the hero that his family thought he was… instead of the dangerous stalker that a few young men had come to know.

Aaron checked his watch, anticipating the time when his wife would arrive with the twins. It wasn't easy to be the father of athletes – he used that exact phrase many times when bragging about his children. He would follow that statement with a joke of how he and his wife were getting their exercise, running to all the various practices and games. Of course, he would play the martyr and mention how his work kept him away from his family, more than he cared to admit. But, at least his children's soccer games brought them all together, even if it was just catching the very end of the games together.

Caulfield loved his life, his job, his children, and he was fond of his wife. She had come from a very well-to-do family, with many social connections. He was living the life that he had always dreamed of… but, every now and then… he would have a special itch that could only be scratched by a beautiful, young, twink… And all the better for his experience, when the twink played hard-to-get.

He sensed the presence of someone to his left. Thinking that it was another parent coming to discuss yet another new committee, he turned to greet them. However, his gut imploded when he saw who it was… Brian Kinney was standing there… and staring ahead, watching his son's soccer game.

Aaron whispered, "Brian… Brian Kinney… what are you doing here?"

Without turning and looking at Aaron, Brian repeated the lame excuse that Aaron had given Justin, two nights before. "I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I would drop by."

Brian took off his glasses and slowly turned his head to look down at Aaron. "You crossed the line, Aaron… You're lucky you only have broken toes… for now…"

Aaron kept his voice down but the menace in it was quite evident. "You listen here, Brian! I could call the police on your little whore-"

Brian abruptly turned to look behind them. "Is that your wife and twins?" He began to wave at someone. Aaron felt faint but turned to look. He didn't see his family anywhere. He heard Brian laugh.

"Just a little joke, Aaron. You look so flustered. But, they are coming soon, aren't they? Any minute, right?"

The significance of Brian's juvenile antic wasn't lost on Aaron. He quickly made the connection of what Brian meant. Kinney knew his schedule, his family's schedule, and probably everything about his family. Aaron felt a cold tendril of fear wrap around his backbone when he realized the depth and breadth of Kinney's threat.

Brian confirmed it when he said, "I would think that a closeted fag like yourself - with a wife, three kids, a homophobic father-in-law, and an image-conscious boss - wouldn't be as careless as you are… but you are… someone told me about a couple of twinks that you know, intimately… they don't have nice things to say about you. "

Aaron hissed back at Brian. "Fucking lies! They are liars and you are a bullshitter! Justin –"

Brian placed his foot on Aaron's injured toes and slightly pressed down. Aaron involuntarily sucked in breath and his body jerked in pain. He grabbed Brian's arm and tried to discreetly push him off his foot. He dared not draw any attention to his "talk" with Brian, or there would be questions, and then gossip. However, Brian was much stronger than Aaron and he didn't budge.

"Don't say his name, Aaron. Don't think it. Forget that you even heard it. I think I told you that once before, but now I'm here to enforce it. I'll remind you one last time..." Brian pressed his foot down harder on Aaron's toes. The pain increased almost unbearably and the shorter man whimpered while attempting another futile try at shoving Brian away.

"Stay away from him. Stay away from where he works, goes to school, lives… or takes a piss… I don't want to see you on Liberty Avenue ever again. Okay, now listen to me." Brian thumped on Aaron's upper arm.

As small group of adults passed by, Brian pointedly laughed and then smiled at them, giving all the impression that Aaron and he were doing a "bro-friend" hug, thump, and greet routine.

He bent so he was close to Aaron's ear. "Are you listening Aaron?"

Aaron barely nodded his head, he was afraid that too much motion would jar his foot.

"I know who you are and what you are capable of… but you have no idea of what I've done… or what I am capable of… I will take away your wife, her father's money, and your job… and I would just be warming up… Now look at me."

Aaron forced himself to look at Brian's seemingly smiling face. To all on-lookers, the smile seemed buoyant and friendly. But, to Aaron, it was a grotesque mask, which barely concealed the advertising executive's hostile intent.

"I want to be sure…" Brian pressed ever so slightly down on Aaron's toes. Tears came to Aaron's eyes and a whimper escaped from his lips.

"… that there aren't any misunderstandings… so, do you have any questions?" Aaron quickly shook his head, and the motion somehow reverberated down to his toes, causing them to ache even more.

"Good… good talk!" Brian removed his foot from Aaron's and playfully thumped the man a couple of more times on the upper arms.

Aaron bent slightly over when pain surged in his toes, after Brian removed his foot. He had tears threatening to roll out of his eyes and his face was beet red. But, no matter what, he could not and would not make a scene. He wouldn't jeopardize his reputation, even if it meant another trip back to the emergency room. So, he remained silent, he had no other choice.

"Well… must be going… oh, tell your boy that he's looking good out there, but he needs to sharpen up his footwork. He's tripping over himself." Without another word, Brian turned and walked away.

Aaron watched him go, silently cursing the man, and thanking his lucky stars that he was leaving before Aaron's wife arrived. However, like the unexpected, second tidal wave that always follows the decimation of the first tidal wave – Aaron's day turned into a nightmare, again.

He watched in horror as his wife's car pulled up into the parking lot… and Brian walked over to it. Kinney greeted his wife and twin girls as them disembarked. Without delay, Kinney engaged his wife in a conversation.

With as much bravado that Aaron could muster, he made his way to his wife, which was not an easy feat. Sweat poured down all over his body and his face. The salty, stinging fluid slightly blinded him. His foot was throbbing with pain, which slowed his progress down to a near-snail's pace. He felt sick and lighted-headed. He silently prayed and promised all kinds of things to his higher power, if it would stop Kinney from saying anything to his wife about his… secret itch.

His wife and Brian seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, and at one point, they both laughed out loud together. His twin daughters ran up and greeted him, stalling his progress to his wife.

He watched Kinney sneer at him for a few moments, before he turned back to Aaron's wife and seemed to say his good-byes.

Aaron's daughters were talking a mile a minute about their soccer game but he heard nothing. He just watched as Kinney strolled over to his jeep, apparently without a care in the world.

His wife joined him and his daughters. "What a delightful man! He said he worked with you on a project, he's an advertizing executive! I know Daddy would love to meet him! Maybe we should invite him to dinner and he can meet my father. I have to say – now don't get jealous – but he's just such a looker! And so charming… is he married?"

Aaron numbly listened to his wife praise Kinney, while he watched the man drive away in his jeep. He acknowledged the obvious to himself – he had fucked with the wrong man.

_He's crazy… I had heard that he was… and other things… Jesus, they might actually be true… What was I thinking? The blond is beautiful, but not worth this! There will be others… Oh, shut up, Agnes!_

"Agnes, let's get back to watching Joseph, shall we?" Aaron bundled his family into his arms and slowly pushed them back to the sidelines of the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Fifteen minutes later… **_

Brian drove to Deb's house; he was going to surprise Justin. He had returned a day early, unbeknownst to Justin and the family. Now that he had two successful, kickass meetings under his belt – one with the Philadelphia client and one with Aaron Caulfield - he was ready to celebrate. He knew his Sonny Boy was in between exams and Brian wanted to make sure that they had some extra special, quality time together - Kinney-style.

_I'll take him back to the loft, feed him Thai, and fuck him into the mattress… and then tomorrow, maybe we'll go to that movie that he wanted to see… then we'll go by the munchers to see Gus… Justin loves spending time with Gus… _

_Aaron won't be a problem, but I won't let me guard down, not yet. I learned my lesson from what happened with Hobbs… If he steps over the line – hell, if he even gets close to it - I'm ready for him._

Brian thoughts drifted back to Justin and Gus, and he smiled to himself. He had come up with a few other ideas of things to do over the weekend. Some activities that he thought his two Sonny Boys might enjoy together.

Brian Fucking Kinney always had the most brilliant ideas.

**FINI**


End file.
